Viola Ailer
Viola Ailer is a fictional character from the anime series Tranform Revolution. She is silent throughout her first sightings in the series first screaming at Mono to not kill Johnny Trigger when he came to save her. Afterwords, she stopped talking since the incident only saying to Johnny be careful before his fight with Chesterpark, he then nods his head telling her not to worry. Appearance She wears a short black dress with big black and white ribbons wrapped in her hair to make two large pig-tails. She has long dark blonde hair and big green eyes. She wears big black boots. During the transition to the second Arc she is shown wearing light blue pajamas which she blushed when Johnny commented on her appearance in them. Shortly after Johnny's capture she went back to the black outfit. He appearance makes he seem weak and frail when in fact she is very strong. Personality Due to her silence not much has been evaluated for her personality. She seems to hate blood as she is shown shuttering when she sees Johnny bleed. She also seems to like Ishter and Johnny due to the fact she follows them both around aimlessly. She also seems to dislike talking and that shes very sensitive as she shown crying to Johnny after the two are alone after his rescue from the Nither. History Nothing has been revealed of her history or past. Only that she was forced to join Gio Newlo and that she and Afla teamed up together 4 months prior to the beginning of the series. Synopsis Devil Dasher Helios Arc When she first appears she appears to Johnny and blushes when he starts talking to her, she disappears when he gets closer to her. She is next shown with Afla when Mono appears behind them both she is next knocked out and kidnapped by Mono and taken to Mono Palace. She is shown listening to Mono while in his capture. When Johnny comes to save her she watches as they fight, when Johnny is knocked out she screams stop to Mono who stops allowing Johnny to go into his "War Trigger" Mode. She then watches the two battle, she is then showing crying during the fight. After the fight her and Johnny walk through a jungle holding hands, Johnny reads the name on her bracelet after he asks her several times what her name. Johnny pushes her into the bushes to save her from XF blast Johnny then shows her to him. He tells her she'll only get in his way. The two then walk off through the desert back into town, he tells her goodbye and prepares to leave, as he does Rex appears and attacks Johnny. The battle and Viola looks on, after Johnny is beaten, she steps in and protects Johnny. The two are next shown in a small shack with Ishter, who tells Johnny she had to save him, Viola disregards the statement. They then watch Johnny go into a crazed War Trigger mode, then fight X-factor for two full days. Afterwords, she and Johnny wonder across the desert, after XF attacks Johnny she leaves with Ishter. They are next shown in a hotel room together as Johnny shows up. He is healed by Ishter as he tells them what happened. XF then shows up and insults Johnny several times which develops a black broad sword he accidently attacks XF with it which prompts a quick sword battle between the two. She and Ishter look on. After the battle Viola stares at Johnny with a smile on her face, noting this is the first time she has smiled in the series. Battle of Byrium Arc She is first shown in sky blue pajamas and is playing with blocks. When Ishter tells her Johnny has been kidnapped she shows no reaction. When XF returns Ishter tells her what happened she keeps XF from attacking Ishter and changes into her black gothic outfit they then proceed to rescue Johnny. After saving him Ishter and XF leave Johnny and her alone she then crys to Johnny burying her face in his chest, he tries his best to comfort her. Powers & Abilities Magic: From what is insinuated her magic level is rather high. She has been noted by a flashback of Ishter to be able to hold her own against Rex. Absorption Power: From what was shown during her bout with Rex she has the power to absorb Stralium, even at high levels of concentration, like Johnny or XF.